custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Harvester
The Harvester is a dimension-hopping being, whose main goal in life is to consume as much Elemental Energy as possible. History Little to nothing is known of this abomination, other than that he's been sighted at a nuclear wasteland and a group of space colonies; both of which existing in alternate universes. At some point, he found himself within Xy'nthlr, a realm supposedly existing beyond Time and Space. While he fought the ruling party of the plane, he was swiftly defeated. The head of the group took an interest in the being's Elemental abilities, and orchestrated an "escape" to study the entity. The Harvester eventually found himself on Okoto, where he began sacking the island of its supply of Elemental Crystals. He was eventually defeated by two Mask Makers (believed to be Ekimu and Makuta) and consequently imprisoned within a tomb. However, many believe that the chamber cannot hold him forever, that he would one day break free. While he and his impending breakout would become legend, many dread his potential return. Abilities and Traits The Harvester is like that of a drug addict: Insane, always looking for his next fix (In this case, Elemental Energy), and willing to do almost anything to get it. Killing is at the top of that list, with genocide just at the bottom. He prides himself as a hunter, and often gives his prey a head-start. Once his addiction reaches its prime, though, he reverts into a feral state. He's also sadistic, taking pleasure in the pain he inflicts on his victims. It doesn't matter the species of them either. Toa, Makuta, Skakdi, they'll all equally edible. Oddly, he does have an intense hatred for organic material. Because of this, he despises consumption of organic matter and other activities relating to flesh, avoiding to do them as much as possible. The Harvester's main ability is absorbing one's Elemental Energy and mimicking their Element. If he were to absorb another type, however, it'd replace his current power. Any Elemental Energy thrown at him will be absorbed, meaning that he's immune to Elemental attack. He is also capable of shapeshifting, often changing his hands into various types of melee weapons. However, he is vulnerable to Non-elemental attacks (guns, rockets, melee weapons, flamethrowers, ect.). He also cannot absorb Dark or corrupted Elemental Energy, as it can drain his supply of Elemental Energy and poison him. Mask and Tools While The Harvester is capable of wearing Kanohi masks, he cannot utilize them due to a lack of mental discipline. He will, however, occasionally make use of whatever he can get his hands on. Forms As a shapeshifter, The Harvester can take on a number of forms. These are the known ones so far. Stats (Maximum of 20) Trivia *There have been rumors of him being entirely mechanical. If this is true, it might explain his constant need to absorb energy and his hatred towards organic matter. *He is Ahpolki Inika's first (and so far only) Black Fantasy MOC ever created. *Rumor has it that he developed a fear towards The Abstract, due to his imprisonment in Xy'thlr. *His theme was originally Exhumed, by Two Steps from Hell. However, Ahpolki Inika has considered changing it to Skillet's "Energy". *The torso design belongs to Chopperskullof MOCPages. Also see * His MOCPages page. Category:Entities Category:Black Fantasy Category:Characters Category:User:Ahpolki Inika